Chiaki Tenno
Chiaki Tenno, formerly known as Chiaki Fujiwara, was a member and operator of ANBU team Firestorm. She specialized as the team's interrogator, illusion-breaker, and healer, her medical skills being higher than her leader's own. Later on, she became the wife of Ahatake Tenno and the mother of Michiyo Tenno and Akane Tenno. She played the role of a side protagonist, first debuted in the Ghost of the Mist Arc. Appearance Chiaki has the appearance of a young woman with short, unusually colored orange hair, golden eyes, and Caucasian skin. When not in her ANBU uniform, she wears a white, red-strapped, and short-sleeved shirt with red lines circling around the sleeve edges. She also wears a black skirt laced with a white line with some sort of red-strapped decoration around the midsection. Physically, she has a slender and curved figure, with not much outward muscle showing. This often defies her identity as an ANBU member and portrays her as a simple villager - something that she often uses to her advantage. In her future years, she wears a rather black, short sleeved shirt and matching shorts. Personality In Chiaki's time as an interrogator, she took quite a liking to causing as much pain as possible to the target in order for information, commonly talking to her teammates about "how fun it was". In combat, when an enemy is sent falling back or struggling under her team's assault, she both silently and openly mocked them in belittlement, furthering proof of her sadistic nature. She grew to relish the thrills of combat, dragging a fight on as long as possible to get as much enjoyment out of it as she could. She also proved to be quite ruthless when completing specific objectives, such as the clearing out of a rogue village initiated by her and Keiji. Due to her past, she was also highly competitive and seeks to best herself to the limit. This was most notable with males, such as her teammates. Despite her tomboyish and rough-rider nature, she held a high respect for those she considered higher than her, especially the Hokage. She has shown to have at least some sort of concern of her teammates when they were in danger. She was fiercely loyal to her village, feeling a bitterness towards the ones who attack and had attacked Konoha in the past. She was unwilling to trust what she believed to be a possible threat to the village. She was quite sensitive towards her past if it is mentioned negatively, or used against her in any way. In combat, she lost her cocky facade whenever faced with an opponent she was unable to bring down easily, or if she was on the losing end of a battle. A personal fear she carried is being defeated into submission - another hint to her past. History (In Progress) Synopsis Tenno Arc *Dance of Roses: Ahatake vs Chiaki *Ahatake and Chiaki: First Date! *Birth of a Rivalry: Michiyo Tenno vs Akane Tenno Ghost of the Mist Arc *Haunting Figure *The Smile of a Killer: Facing My Fear *Mach 1: Speed Beast *On My Level: Okita vs Ahatake *Intervention: The Hidden Tenno *Bloody Lightning: Gohan vs Chikai *Fox and the Phoenix: Leader's Confront! Abilities Like her leader, Chiaki has been known to have a genius intellect. From the very first time she encounters an enemy, she is able to estimate how strong he or she is simply by the way they stand, or any involuntary actions he or she gives off (though her cockiness usually prevents it from showing). As a situation progresses, she is able to analyze and observe events to make accurate, logical reason about a point. She provides expansive knowledges of illusions, medicine, and the human anatomy, being a required expert in those three fields. The fact that she was strong enough to hold her own against the likes of Ahatake Tenno, as well as Spetsnaz S.E. member Gohan Shiromura is a testament of her skill.Dance of Roses: Ahatake vs ChiakiBloody Lightning: Gohan vs Chikai Chakra Control Due to having an average amount of chakra, Chiaki holds high experience in the techniques of chakra control, most preferably medical techniques. In a sense, her control is above Keiji's own; while he is able to only withstand high-level genjutsu, she is able to shatter them with the right amount of effort. She is able to heal her teammates as well as herself from grievous injuries, but heavier wounds take more amounts of chakra for her to heal up. Using such medical chakra exhausts her body after continuous healing of such wounds.Birth of a Rivalry: Michiyo Tenno vs Akane TennoThe Smile of a Killer: Facing My Fear Stats References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Jonin Category:ANBU Category:Konoha-nin